


Electrified Needles

by PersonaShipper123



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fainting, Fear, M/M, Needles, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: “Is... Is that a needle?”
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Electrified Needles

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dead I am just not committed 
> 
> I thought of this during class and I thought I’d write it to feed some children 
> 
> Enjoy <3

“You should’ve just let me take the hit.”

Souji chuckled weakly, “If I did, you might have worse injuries than me, partner...”

Yosuke sighed deeply, wrapping the burns on Souji’s arm. Their last battle, they were ambushed by a group of shadows. Each different elements, one shadow—which was lightening—cornered Yosuke and Souji shoved him out of the way before it could hit him.

But, that meant Souji was hit instead.

Even though Souji was able to resist, he was still burned by the lightening strike. His back and arms were scarred and the personas could only do so much. Souji didn’t seem to mind, of course. He never cared if he was hit. But, Yosuke was furious.

”Partner, you’re lucky they weren’t that high leveled! You could have died for all we know!” Yosuke scolded, purposely tightening his grip on Souji’s wounded arm. Souji tried his best not to wince. 

Souji sighed, adjusting his glasses. “It’s fine, Yosuke. Yukiko already healed me. It’s just the scarring that’s permanent.”

Yosuke grumbled, tying the wrap together before stuffing the remaining gauze in his pocket. Yosuke stood up from his crouched position and walked back to Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie. Souji watched him walk away before he stood up, immediately stumbling back.

”Easy, Sensei!” Teddie perked up, Yosuke turning around immediately. 

Souji quickly waved off everyone when they rushed to him. “N-no... I just got up to fast.” 

”You probably lost some blood. You did do a lot of combat during battle.” Yukiko reminded, making Yosuke sigh. Souji adjusted his glasses and shook his head, standing up straighter.

”I did, but look,” Souji gestured to his posture, “See? I’m fine.”

”Like hell you are.” Yosuke hissed, turning to Yukiko and whispering something inaudible to Souji. Yukiko nodded and pulled out a shiny medical needle out of her bag.

Souji’s face turned white immediately.

”Is...Is that a needle?” he weakly asked, a cold sweat sinking into his skin and clothes.

Chie raised an eyebrow. ”You okay? You look like a ghost!”

”Yeah, she’s right, partner.” Yosuke agreed, making Souji more nervous. “Are you...scared of needles?”

Souji quickly shook his head, “No! I’m completely fine with them!”

Yukiko took a step closer, hiding up the needle, “So, you’re all right with me sterilizing and injecting you with this right?”

Souji could only nod. Yukiko slowly stepped closer to Souji and began to sterilize the needle. Yosuke watched with a confused and bemused look. Souji was as white as paper! 

”Partner, are you sure you’re fine?” Yosuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Souji visibly gulped and nodded, refusing to even look at the needle. 

“Of course, I said I was fine with it-”

”Give me your arm,” Yukiko interrupted, Souji turning even more white than before. 

Yosuke watched Souji force himself to look at Yukiko, his eyes soon traveling to the needle. Souji chuckled meekly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his whole body falling limp and landing on the foggy floor.

”...Souji-senpai?” Yukiko called. Yosuke walked over to Souji, seeing him completely unconscious and sprawled out on the floor.

”...did he-“

”Yes,” Yosuke sighed, “Souji just fainted because of a needle...”

—

“So, you are scared of...needles?” Yosuke asked, Souji pouting as he leaned into the ice pack on his head. Yosuke chuckled, “You could have just come clean _before_ I told Yukiko to bring out the needle.” 

Souji groaned softly, “I... I thought I grew out of that fear by now. I thought I could handle it...”

Yosuke shook his head, an amused grin on his face, “You obviously couldn’t.”

”Well, no shit.”

Yosuke laughed, Souji soon joining him. Souji took off the ice pack and leaned against the pillows behind him. Yosuke crawled in next to him and let Souji rest his head on his shoulder. Souji laced his fingers with Yosuke’s, earning a small squeeze.

Yosuke planted a kiss on Souji’s head, ”...don’t take the blow for me, okay?” 

Souji chuckled, curling up next to Yosuke. “No promises there, partner...”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I hope you all have a wonderful day/night! <3


End file.
